Level 191/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 76 | previous = 190/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | next = 192/Dreamworld | nexttype = Order }} | score = 170,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *There are tons of blockers hindering your progress in destroying 74 double jellies. However, you have marmalade-coated special candies to help you out. *Watch the moon scale as it is relatively unstable. *There is a hole at the central of the board compared to its reality counterpart. *The locked candy bombs can be a threat, but moon struck makes it easier to get to them. *Moon struck only lasts for one move, but it happens twice. *The jellies are worth 154,000 points.77 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 154,000 points Hence, an additional 16,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' move left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: The Multilayered Icing *There are a lot of variables to keep track of in this level, but before you can really begin working on your main objective, you have to blast through the three-layered icing. Since each icing has so many layers, you’ll want to make moves that hit multiple icing squares at once. *This will allow candies to reach the bottom of the board faster. It is required to do this before the first moon struck occurs. Part 2: Special Candy combinations *The most efficient way to get rid of obstacles is, of course, by using special candies in combination with one another. Unfortunately, the colour bomb will probably not be available to you for quite a while. *The striped and wrapped combination is one of the most useful possible combinations in this level. Not only will it get rid of icing, it will also destroy liquorice locks and the free the candy bombs to destroy. Other special candies trapped in marmalade could also be released. You can use these more combinations later in the level. Part 3: Odus *Odus is going to be precariously balanced all through this level. There’s not much you can do about it except to fill up his meter. Make a few matches to keep the owl balanced in the meantime. Odus will remove two colours of candy from the board during moon struck. This includes any matching candy bombs, so prioritize removing bombs that do not correspond to either colour if necessary. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-27-09-25-44.png|Mobile version (before candies settle) Screenshot 2015-06-27-09-25-50.png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Level 191 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Tiki Fiesta levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Levels with candies that do not start from rest Category:Levels with empty spaces Category:Medium levels